everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal he/him is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He has (unwillingly) taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil, but has become quite content with his role. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (3rd Year) at Ever After High. Very much a WIP! Character Personality Not one to stir up waters, Damien views himself as boring, and is fine with it. peaceful and conflict avoidant to a fault. pretty cowardly i guess. that's sort of why he's a royal reclusive sometimes irrational really melodramatic bad at communicating and it shows a solid lawful neutral bi TBA REDOING Appearance Damien comes off as uneasy and awkward most of the time, and that certainly carries over to his appearance! Usually, he can be spotted standing stiffly in the middle of nowhere, dressed in too many layers for the weather. His often uncomfortable-looking posture is highlighted by his proportions. He's 6 feet tall and resembles a living skeleton, people tend to notice when he stretches out. One thought that surely crosses the minds of EAH students when they see him is "man, how does he stand up so straight?" Infamous for being the kid who had been caught on a not-so-sober Blondie Lockes' MirrorPhone one fateful night and mistaken for a cryptid by the entire school (including himself), Damien unfortunately looks like someone you'd want to stay away from. With a sickly complexion that apparently glows like hellfire with flash turned on, it's reasonable enough that people would want to avoid this scary man! Reasonable enough, that an entire buddy system and safety protocol system was implemented to protect against this "threat". Luckily, Blondie realized the error of her ways when she accidentally broke into Damien's dorm room. In her own words, she'd "recognize that lack of melanin anywhere!" He has floppy and shaggy black hair that's usually in a constant state of bedhead. Parts of it are inky blue actually, but no one can ever tell the difference anyways. His entire body is pointy, and his face is no different. With somewhat hollow cheeks, a sharp nose, and thin expressive eyebrows, the only thing not angular are his eyes. His eyes are a striking shade of teal, framed by long lashes. They're downturned and constantly appear sleepy, even though Damien's one for getting adequate amounts of rest. While his sister has leathery bloodred wings, Damien has inky-blue feathered ones, with a wingspan of about 12 feet. He makes an effort to hide his wings and his horns, which are black and resemble that of a ram's. Whenever he's feeling overly emotional, they'll flicker in and out of existence, and might even slip out unknowingly. Interests Baking baking rather than cooking, because of the difference between the two. he actually hates sweet stuff he just finds baking really methodical and Desi likes to eat them Comics He pretends to like those dusty pretentious books but in actuality can't get through a single chapter. Graphic novels are the way to go! Abilities tba Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding How Does Damien Fit Into it? tba Parallels *there aren't many oops Viewpoint on Destiny tba Name It's fairly simple this time around! Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' General Villainy, Kingdom Mismanagement I, Bi-ogre-y, Grimmnastics, Tale-gebra II, Geografairy Cooking Class-ic 'Legacy Year' Advanced Villainy, Kingdom Mismanagement II, Home Evilnomics, Spells, Hexes and Evil Witchery Chemythstry, Creative Storytelling I, Pre-crownculus, 'Yearbook Year' History of Evil Spells, Kingdom Mismanagement III, Science and Sorcery, Magicology I Physhex, Crownculus, Honors Creative Storytelling II, History of Tall Tales I 'Fourth Year' Kingdom Mismanagement IIII, Magicology II, Poison Fruit Theory, Experimental Fairy Magic Statishex, Advanced Allusions and Cross Cultural Reference, History of Tall Tales II Hextracurricular Activities ??? There's this one specific activity but... Trivia *Damien is the blue jay of the family, which is kind of like being the black sheep except the opposite. corvids yo Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Demisexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress